valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Fauxnel
Artolian court magus who has assumed the position of the court archimagus in absentia, granting him temporary rule over all palace sorcerers. A former colleague of both Rosea and Lieselotte, Fauxnel was said to be intimately involved in the mysterious death of Sir Cennair, for which the two were banished. Personality The glamorous Fauxnel is vain, arrogant, intelligent and manipulative. His schemes result in the death of Lieselotte and Rosea, as well as the fall of House Haughn. Background His House fell to ruin when their rank was stripped, and Fauxnel has since dedicated his life in returning it to its former glory. Although Fauxnel asked for assistance from House Haughn, the family refused to help, which made him very bitter. Fauxnel was also responsible for the death of Sir Cennair, but orchestrated events so that the blame fell on Lieselotte and Rosea, which led to their banishment. The girls' feud allowed Fauxnel to move behind the scenes and encourage war, so that he would be able to take revenge upon House Haughn. When Fauxnel first meets Wylfred, he accuses the latter of misleading people by claiming to be the son of an Einherjar. Once Wylfred proves his innocence, Fauxnel invites him to his home. They discuss the war between Kristoff and Langrey for the Artolian throne until Valmur pays a visit to inform Fauxnel that House Haughn will not be participating in the upcoming war. Enraged at the news, Fauxnel sends a group of mercenaries to assassinate Valmur. Wylfred attempts to rescue him, but fails. Valmur dies, and his soul is taken by Lenneth. Wylfred returns to Fauxnel's home to ask him why he wanted Valmur dead, but Fauxnel summons a horde of monsters and attacks. Wylfred defeats him, but Fauxnel is still defiant and states that anyone who seeks to ruin his plans will be struck down. Impressed by Fauxnel's determination, Wylfred offers to ally himself with him so that he can use his heritage as the son of an Einherjar to his advantage, but only if Fauxnel vows to stop the war. Fauxnel agrees to the terms and arranges an audience with Margrave Roienbourg. Fauxnel joins Wylfred's quest soon after. Battle Fauxnel is a member of the Sorcerer class, which gives him an attack range of three and a movement range of three. Sorcerers use Wands as a weapon and can equip light armor such as Crowns, Cloaks Gloves, and Boots. He also has access to male-sorcerer exclusive Robes because of his gender. Initial Spells *'Normalize' *'Reflect Sorcery' *'Prevent Sorcery' *'Suspend Motion' *'Poison Blow' *'Dark Savior' Soul Crush As Fauxnel is a Sorcerer, he will use Great Magic as his Soul Crush. The actual spell will vary depending on the spell he has currently assigned. He will say "Please accept this humble offering" before casting. Sacrifice Skill *'Andvari's Bequest' - Curses all enemies. :アンドヴァリの遺産/Andvari no Isan :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 3 (or until healed) :Range: All Enemies Recruitment Fauxnel can be recruited on Path A in Chapter 4 (i.e. by reaching the chapter without sacrificing any allies). Choosing to recruit Fauxnel forgoes the recruitment of Auguste and Reinhilde or Phiona and Valmur. Trivia *'Truthade Profile:' :Assuming a false name and entering the royal court in hopes of restoring his house's standing, the scoundrel Fauxnel framed Rosea and Liselotte for the murder of Sir Cennair, which he himself committed quite by accident. Not content to merely implicate his fellow mages, he actually went so far as to have them banished, showing that he's far more unscrupulous than your common scoundrel. :In his defense, however, his guilt has pushed him to become a better magus. And he's remained loyal to the clan he vowed to redeem, so perhaps there are grounds to grant him clemency. :...But you'd have to ask Rosea and Lieselotte about that. Still, having to work alongside those two is certainly deserving of some mercy. *There are strong implications that the woman who was Lockswell's wife and Cheripha's mother was the person responsible for the fall of the House Fauxnel belongs to. *"Fauxnel" is a pseudonym, his true name is unknown. *"Fauxnel" is a term to designate imitation Chanel products. *In the Seraphic Gate, Fauxnel appears in a scene before the battle against Freya. He initially compliments her beauty, prompting her to say that at least some of Lenneth's Einherjar have good manners. Unfortunately, he proceeds to say that she is far too old for him to consider a romance with her, which enrages Freya and drives her to attack. Gallery File:Fauxnel.png|Fauxnel concept art File:Fauxnel_alt.jpg|More Fauxnel concept art File:Fauxnel02.png|Fauxnel's expressions Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Male Category:Sorcerer